Bet or Die!
by Miroke
Summary: One afternoon after Kurama and his mother Shiori were done with shopping Kurama went up to his room to lay down not knowing that he would meet a new friend. R/R


****

Bet or Die!

__

By: Rose Warrior

****

Chapter One: A Sparkling New Friend

The afternoon sun was lowering from the sky as a young red haired man and his mother walked home from the grocery store. The young man's name is Shuichi Minamino, but he is also known as Kurama. The woman walking with him was his human mother; her name is Shiori Minamino. 

They walked until they made it to their front door. Shiori unlocked it and Kurama opened it for her because she was carrying a bag of groceries that he couldn't carry because he was carrying two.

"Finally we got the shopping done," Shiori said as she sat the bag down on the kitchen counter and started taking things out of it and putting them in the cabinets. 

"Yes mother," Was all Kurama said and sat the bags down near his mothers and started unloading his as well. 

Shiori looked over at her son and smiled. _He has always been here for me; I don't know what I would do without him. _She thought and then turned back to the package of noodles she was putting away.

"Mother I'm going up to my room, goodnight." Kurama said and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek and then turned and walked up stairs to his bedroom.

" Goodnight dear," Shiori said softly as she finished unpacking the bags of groceries. 

Kurama walked over to his bed and sat down. He had had a long day. First he had had to go meet Yusuke and his other friends to learn about their next mission and then he had to come home and help his mother with shopping, which wasn't as much fun as women put it out to be. He lay back on his bed and then he jumped up when he saw something small and sparkly fly in his window. There was a really bright light and he had to turn his gaze away to keep from getting blinded. When the light went away Kurama turned to see a young girl with fairy wings lying on his bedroom floor. She had long royal blue hair that seemed to have small fragments of glitter in it. Kurama got up from his bed and slowly walked over to the young fairy girl and looked down at her.

She had blood coming from the side of her mouth and her arms and legs were cut up like she had been used for target practice. Her fairy wings were shredded to pieces. She was in horrible shape.

Kurama kneeled down beside her to get a closer look at her. She had a fair completion and she had some strange what looked like lip-gloss on. 

"She must be one of the fairies from Makai." Kurama thought out loud and then he got on guard when the young fairy's eyes opened a little and she looked up at him weakly.

"Who...who are you?" She asked in a weak and scared voice.

"I think it would be best if I knew your name before you know mine. Because after all you are in my room." Kurama said and looked down at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh forgive my rudeness, my name is Kina." She said and sat up with a groan of pain and grabbed her side. 

"My name is Kurama, but around my human mother I am called Shuichi." Kurama said and reached a hand out to help her up and over to his bed to sit down.

"Thank you," Kina said as she took his hand and walked over to his bed with his help.

"There," Kurama said and then he got up and walked over to a plant that was in his room and tore off two leaves and when he did a strange fluid came from within the leaves. He walked back over to her and started to put the leaves on her wounds but she moved away, a little afraid of the strange plant leaves. "Don't worry it won't hurt you, it'll help the pain go away." Kurama assured her.

"Are you sure?" Kina asked and stared at the leaves in Kurama's hand.

"Yes I'm sure, now just calm down and tell me what happened while I treat your wounds." Kurama said as he started to work on her wounds.

"Well, as you must be able to tell I'm a fairy. My clan was in a fight with some very powerful human. I can't remember his name but my friends and family were all taken captive by his henchmen. I was the only one who was lucky enough to escape with my life." Kina said and started to cry at the memory of her friends and family being murdered for trying to escape being captured.

Kurama looked from what he was doing and down at her face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you bring up such horrible memories." Kurama said and finished putting a bandage on her arm.

"It's all right I needed to talk to someone about it." Kina said and smiled at Kurama.

"How did you manage to fly into my window?" Kurama asked and looked over at his open window.

"I really don't remember, the only think I remember is taking flight and leaving my clan or what was left of them and going and looked for help and then I woke up in here with you looking down at me." Kina said as she fiddled with her long royal blue hair with laid over her shoulders.

"So you were flying in your sleep then." Kurama said as she tried to figure ever thing out.

"Son are you all right in there, I heard a bang a few minutes ago." Shiori asked as she knocked on Kurama's door.

"Oh-no," Kurama thought out loud and jumped up and ran over to the door and locked it quickly. "Go and hide in my closet until I tell you to come out." Kurama said and pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"All right," Kina said in almost a whisper and ran as fast as she could over to the door and then opened it and ducked in about the time Kurama opened the door to let his mother in.

"Are you all right Shuichi and what was that loud noise?" Shiori asked as she walked in his room and looked around. "Oh my goodness what is that?" She asked and pointed at some bandages with blood on them lying on Kurama's bed where he had to switch bandages when he had messed up a little on Kina's. 

"Oh nothing mother," Kurama said and quickly in a flash of an eye grabbed the bandages and shoved them in his pocket.

"Are you sure you're all right son you aren't acting like yourself?" Shiori asked and walked over to her son and put her hand on his forehead and looked into his eyes. "You don't feel warm, well if you feel sick just come down stairs and tell me and I'll fix you something up." Shiori said and smiled at him as she walked back out of his room closing the door behind her.

Kurama sighed a deep breath and turned and looked at his closet door. "You can come out now Kina my mother is gone." Kurama said and smiled a little more when the young fairy pocked her head around the door and looked around the room. 

"That was close, why must your mother not know I'm here you are demon are you not?" Kina asked him with a look of confusion on her face as she walked back over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Because my mother is just what I called her my human mother, she has no clue about my demon side. That's why I said my name around her is Shuichi Minamino that's the name she gave me. But my real name is Kurama or Youko is my demon form." Kurama said as he sat down next to her on the bed. 

He went on and on about his mother and his demon side until he could hear Kina lightly breathing and turned to see her sound asleep leaning against his bed post. Kurama smiled and got up and moved her to the top of his bed and covered her up and then he walked over to a chair and sat down in it. Before he dozed off to sleep he took one last look at the young fairy girl lying asleep in his bed and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had no one left to help her in this world, so he guessed he must.

****

Author's Note: Well I hope you like my story. It took me a while to type it up because I couldn't get the beginning right. Well anyway I hope you like my story and please tell me what you liked about it if you did and if I should continue. Thanks^_^


End file.
